離鄉背井
|footer = }} |trophy =Bronze |footer = Xbox achievement image }} Far From Home is a main quest and achievement/trophy in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough 接到任务共两种方法: * 去他们家 (north of the Coastal Cottage in the north east corner of the map) 。 * After completing Getting a Clue a new radio station will appear on the Pip-Boy, Valentine's Detective Agency. It has a message from Ellie Perkins to come and see her about a new case. Upon reaching the agency Ellie informs the Sole Survivor of a new client, Kenji Nakano. The man's seemingly uneasy attitude points to the likelihood of a missing person case. Ellie asks the Sole Survivor to meet this new client. Either way, once at the Nakano residence meet with Kenji and his wife, Rei. They inform the player character that their daughter, Kasumi, has gone missing, and want the Sole Survivor to help find her. Progressive questioning, besides some Charisma checks, leads the player character to the boathouse, where a holotape, locked in an Expert safe, with the key hidden inside a picture frame on a desk. The holotape within the safe reveals that Kasumi made contact with a colony of synths near a northern location called Far Harbor, and their presence made her question her own humanity, causing her to runaway in order to discover the truth. 和夫妇谈这次发现，并乘船去远港，任务即完成。 The Miscellaneous missions given after listening to Kasumi's final holotape and talking to Kenji lead to the following quests for the main three factions: * Forbidden Knowledge for The Institute. * Search and Destroy for the Brotherhood of Steel. * Informing Boxer of The Railroad about Acadia. 铁路只会派一个人过去而已。 Quest stages Notes * Nick Valentine 会有额外的对话。. * The player doesn't need to complete Getting a Clue, going to the Nakano residence right after leaving Vault 111 will start the quest. Though later when the Sole Survivor "meets" Ellie, she will first be worried about Nick being gone, then respond as if she did send the Sole Survivor to Far Harbor (possible phases include "You're back" and "good job gum-shoe"), and then respond as though they are meeting for the first time (starting off by saying the office is closed and such). * After learning about, and informing Kenji of Far Harbor, three options are presented, if the necessary quests have been completed: to inform the Brotherhood of Steel by talking to Lancer Captain Kells, the Railroad by talking to Boxer, or the Institute about the existence of the synth colony. * If this quest is listed in the journal, but has not yet been started, and if Nick is not currently a companion, he can be found sitting in his office and cannot be interacted with until this quest is started. If Nick is already a companion for an unrelated quest then he will constantly comment that "We should head over to the Nakano Residence when we can. Find out what the case is about!" en:Far From Home pl:Z dala od domu ru:Вдали от дома pt:Longe de Casa uk:Далеко від дому Category:Far Harbor achievements and trophies Category:Far Harbor quests